I'm so Sorry, Puppy
by Lady Camille
Summary: Ia bukan seekor anjing yang menggonggong jinak jika dikasih tulang, ia selalu menggonggong liar yang sebenarnya justru membuat tuannya semakin memperlakukannya seperti selayaknya anjing kecil. Tapi, terkadang memang tidak seperti itu. Warning inside!


Hanya mampir, euh.. pertama kalinya menginjak YGO dan langsung melampiaskan stress di sini dengan **PWP**, bahkan** Rape and Lemon **sekaligus.

SetoJou. Puppyshipping. AU. Oh.. dan OOCness.

**MATURE CONTENT. I WARNED YOU,**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Tubuh ringkih terhempas kasar ke ranjang. Sedikit perlawanan membuat sang majikan geram, anjing seharusnya menuruti perintah tuannya.

Sebuah tamparan akhirnya melayang dan tarikan kuat membawa tubuh tidak berdaya itu bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Ciuman kasar mengintimidasi membungkam bibir yang ingin kembali berteriak. Tidak disisakan sedikit rongga, perduli apa pada napas yang tersengal, sesaat kemudian rasa asing yang membuat berhenti, asinnya darah dari bibir yang terluka mencapai indra perasa.

Perlawanan lagi. Mengambil kesempatan anjing kecil itu mendorong tubuh majikannya hingga menabrak meja, ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Usaha perlawanan hanya membuat tubuhnya semakin tersiksa. Ia kembali menerima tamparan keras sampai merobek sudut bibir, darah mulai terlihat, mengalir pelan, dan basahnya lidah bergerak dari dagu untuk menyambut lelehan merah yang bergulir. Tubuh itu semakin gemetar ketakutan saat tangan kekar merobek baju, menelanjanginya. Biasanya ia suka saat seperti ini, ia suka tubuhnya terekspose dan dinikmati sang kekasih, tapi kali ini ia tidak rela meskipun yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama.

Ingin lari tapi sudah tidak ada kekuatan, entah ke mana perginya semangat yang biasanya masih tersisa saat ia disiksa sang ayah. Ketakutan dan kekecewaan yang dalam telah membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya. Ia diperlakukan sama—siksaan.

Lemas, dan dengan mudah tubuh pasrahnya terlempar ke ranjang—lagi. Tidak adanya perlawanan mempermudah untuk mengecap rasa dari setiap lekuk yang terpampang. Namun ini membuat bosan, rintih kesakitan, teriakan memohon, jeritan pilu, hal inilah yang dibutuhkan oleh pemilik mata Lazuli itu.

Maka, kecupan dan gigitan yang semakin turun hanya untuk menciptakan luka yang semakin banyak. Dan jeritan kesakitan memanja telinga sesuai harapan. Seakan tidak ada ampun, tidak peduli tubuh di bawahnya sama sekali tidak siap untuk menerimanya, ia terus bergerak. Mata telah tertutup sempurna oleh napsu. Tidak perduli juga pada raung kesakitan, ia menembus batas, mengoyak demi mendapat kepusannya sendiri.

Bedcover putih yang semula tanpa noda kini semakin merah, tetes dari tubuh terluka. Dan sesuatu yang biasanya menerima kini tidak mengikuti alur, penolakan membuatnya semakin berdarah, melicinkan jalan yang membuat tuannya semakin mempercepat gerakan.

Tidak ada rasa nikmat yang tercipta. Hanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**I'm so Sorry, ****Puppy**

By Niero

**YGO** © Kazuki Takahashi

-o-o0o-o-

.

Sang anjing tidak mau menurut lagi pada majikannya. Jika hal ini bisa dikatakan petaka untuk seorang Kaiba Seto—ya, ini memang petaka.

Sudah bosan dirantai, bosan mengikuti dengan patuh setiap langkah sang tuan? Jika memang benar begitu, ia—Jounouchi Katsuya, bukan seekor binatang peliharaan. Bukan seekor anjing yang menggonggong jinak jika dikasih tulang, ia selalu menggonggong liar yang sebenarnya justru membuat Kaiba semakin memperlakukannya seperti selayaknya anjing kecil. Tapi, terkadang memang tidak seperti itu. Anjing itu menerima hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh tuannya.

Menghela napas, Kaiba sedikit meyesal pada apa yang kemarin dilakukannya pada Jou. Saat kepenatan memuncak karena padatnya pekerjaan, selalu anjing kecilnya itu yang jadi pelampiasan. Namun ia tidak dapat berhenti, atau sedikit mengurangi kegilaannya dalam memajukan Kaiba Corp.

"Semakin lama kau memang keterlaluan, Seto."

Suara ini mengagetkan CEO muda yang tengah sibuk dengan leptopnya. Mengangkat wajah, ia tetap berekspresi datar. "Keterlaluan apanya, Atem?"

"—Jou, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kekerasan seksual?" tuduh sepupu Kaiba ini langsung. Dengan tenang pemuda berambut unik ini duduk di sofa yang sama dengan yang diduduki Kaiba.

Diam. Kaiba enggan berdebat, ia kembali menatap layar leptop yang menunjukkan deret-deret angka keuntungan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

"Jika tidak ingin anjingmu lepas, perlakukan dia dengan baik." lanjut Atem. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya itu memang sedikit kacau belakangan ini. "Tapi sayang, sepertinya anjingmu itu sudah lepas, ya?"

"Aku—hanya lelah dan lepas kendali."

"Hanya? Dia sampai terbaring sakit seperti itu kau bilang hanya?" Atem menatap sepupunya itu tidak percaya. "Aku dan Marik jauh-jauh datang dari Mesir untuk membantumu menjalankan Kaiba Corp, kau tidak perlu kerja gila-gilaan seakan besok perusahannmu itu runtuh. Dan akibatnya, kepenatanmu akan perkerjaan berefek fatal."

"Kalian memang menangani yang di sini dengan baik. Tapi cabang perusahaan yang berada di Amerika—aku harus mengawasinya sendiri."

Atem menggelengkan kepalanya, Kaiba benar-benar semakin tidak waras dari waktu ke waktu. Baginya mengasyikkan saat melihat sepupunya itu berantem dengan kekasihnya, menyuarakan 'anjing kampung', lalu dibalas 'kantong uang', 'brengsek', dan sebagainya. Tapi sekarang, tajamnya ucapan itu luruh, berekembang menjadi kekerasan fisik. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"—Dan Katsuya.. Mendahulukan pekerjaan dari pada dia mungkin pilihanku sekarang." Kaiba menerawang, kebimbangan tersirat di mata birunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Set?" Atem tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia berdiri. "Ambisimu akan berbalik meruntuhkanmu."

Kaiba menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia memandang punggung Atem semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu yang kemudian ditutup. Mau tidak mau ia kepikiran, ia belum bertemu lagi dengan Jou setelah kejadian itu.

Dan tadi Atem bilang anjing kecilnya sakit? Pasti Yugi yang mengadukannya.

Menutup leptop, Kaiba bergegas berjalan keluar, memakai salah satu mobil hitamnya yang terparkir dan melajukannya cepat.

_**.:**__**puppyshipping:.**_

"Jou! Katsuya!" Kaiba mengetuk pintu apartemen sederhana yang merupakan tempat tinggal kekasihnya itu.

Menunggu sejenak, tetap tidak ada balasan. Ia kembali mengetuknya, tetap saja pintu tidak bergeming. Langkah kaki dari dalam yang kemungkinan akan membukakan pintu juga sama sekali tidak terdengar. Pelan Kaiba memutar handle dan mendorongnya, bingo—pintu terbuka.

Tidak membuang waktu ia berlari ke kamar Jou, di mana ia mendapati tubuh kekasihnya itu terbaring dengan kompres di kening. Sepertinya demam. Sesak, rasa nyeri mendadak menyeruak. Sampai seperti inikah? Ia menyentuh pelan pipi Jou yang lebam. Ada sedikit sentakan kecil, sentuhannya membangunkan Jou.

"Katsu.."

"Em.." Jou bergumam pelan, mengamati sekelilingnya yang masih tampak blur. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan ia mendapati Kaiba duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "A—Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tubuh Jou bergetar. Meskipun berat ia berusaha bangkit dan merapat ke dinding. Ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat Kaiba, kekasihnya itu bagai monster yang siap menerkam mangsa—seperti itulah figur Kaiba dalam pandangan Jou saat ini.

"Pe..pergi!" bukan hanya getar, tapi Jou menangis sekarang. "Pergi!" jeritnya.

"Katsuya.. aku.." Kaiba mengulurkan tanggannya mencoba meraih pundak Jou.

"Jangan.. aku.. takut padamu! Pergi! Pergi!" isak semakin terdengar, kerapuhan Jou semakin jelas terlihat. Dan apa yang dirasakan Kaiba otamatis membuatnya ikut meneteskan air mata juga.

Tidak perduli seandainya itu akan memperburuk keadaan, Kaiba justru merengkuh anjing kecilnya erat. Untaian maaf yang meluncur terus menerus memang sedikit menetralisir getaran ketakutan. Terlalu terforsir, terhanyut, Kaiba ingin mencabut penderitaan Jou, ingin memutar waktu jika ia bisa. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang datang dan memergokinya.

"KAIBA!"

Suara Yugi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Jou, kau hanya akan menyakitinya lagi!" pemuda kecil itu berteriak marah, dari belakangnya muncul Atem yang langsung menarik Kaiba untuk menjauh dari Jou.

Pelan Kaiba mundur, berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ia melihat ke langit luas di mana bulan bersinar penuh, namun Kaiba merasa bulan itu mengejeknya. Kebodohannya, kearoganannya, kesombongannya, membuat peliharaannya menderita. Kehilangan Jou? Siap tidak siap inilah yang terjadi.

_**.:**__**puppyshipping:.**_

"Bagaimana Marik?" Atem terlihat sibuk membolak-balik berkas-berkas di meja kerja Kaiba.

"Saham menurun, aku tidak tahu pasti yang terjadi di Amerika, dan Kaiba sial itu—" Marik menggelengkan kepalanya, "—Biar aku yang ke sana, akan aku periksa langsung. Kau perhatikan saja perusahaan pusat, jangan sampai cabang Amerika mempengaruhi tender yang sedang berjalan di sini."

Atem menggangguk dan membereskan kertas-kertas kerja. Semua tentang urusan kantor sekarang justru ia dan Marik yang mengerjakannya, baik yang ada di Domino dan yang tersebar di seluruh belahan dunia.

Sesuatu bergetar di saku Atem, handphonenya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia langsung mengangkat dan suara bocah kecil menyapa pendengaran pemuda berdarah Mesir itu.

"Atem~"

"Kenapa Mokie?" sahut Atem santai, dia hapal benar suara sepupu kecilnya itu.

"Kakak belum pulang juga, sebenarnya dia ke mana?" dari suaranya jelas bocah ini khawatir.

Atem menghela napas, "Baiklah, Seto akan aku suruh pulang. Tunggu saja di rumah, anak baik." mengakhiri telponnya, ia meneruskan memencet nomer lain. Tapi nomer itu tidak aktif.

"Dasar, Seto sial!"

Sebenarnya Atem tahu di mana sepupunya itu tinggal beberapa hari ini. Sang Direktur yang terlalu sibuk merenungi nasib, sampai melupakan perusahaan yang selama ini bagai dewanya—lebih dipujanya dari Ra yang agung. Tapi ternyata jatuh karena seorang—laki-laki.

Jauh dari keberadaan Atem yang memang menuju lokasi ini. Pemuda dengan trench cout putih itu termenung di depan kaca sebuah apartemen yang baru saja disewanya sekitar dua minggu. Dari sini ia bisa mengamati sebuah minimarket tempat Jou bekerja. Ia selalu mengawasi kapan kekasihnya—tepanya mantan kekasihnya—itu datang dan kapan pulang.

Saat ia melihat Jou keluar, Kaibapun bergegas pergi, menemuinya. Meski akan selalu dihindari seperti kemarin, kemarinnya, dan kemarinnya lagi.

"Katsuya.. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku.." well jika ada yang merekam kejadian di mana seorang Kaiba Seto memohon seperti ini, dan dijual ke media orang itu pasti langsung kaya mendadak.

Lelah, Jou juga lelah sebenarnya. Setiap hari sepulang kerja ia selalu berhadapan dengan Kaiba, ia masih takut, takut jika mantan kekasihnya itu kembali menjelma menjadi iblis dan menerkamnya. Namun sakit yang ia rasakan berlipat, ia terluka karena keputusannya sendiri yang menjauhi Kaiba, ia dikejar ketakutan bukan hanya dari satu sebab.

"Tinggalkan aku, Kaiba," bahkan Jou tidak berani menatap mata pemuda yang semasa sekolah menjadi musuh besarnya itu, di mana ia dulu selalu membalas tatap tajam dengan tatap tajam juga.

"Katsuya, sekali lagi—kembalilah bersamaku." Kaiba mengulang pernyataan yang sudah diutarakannya setiap sore.

"Tidak.." ucap Jou lemah, rasa sesalnya menjadi semakin besar tiap ia mengucapkan kata itu, tidakkah Kaiba menyadari kedatangannya semakin membuat Jou sengsara?

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Kaiba tahu matanya sudah panas menahan butir-butir bening yang kapanpun bisa jatuh. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, Katsuya.."

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Kaiba berbalik. Dan sesuatu yang ditahannya dari tadi jatuh, ia benar-beanr akan pergi jika Jou saja sudah menolaknya.

"Seto.." ucap Jou, tidak terdengar karena hanya gerakan bibir yang tidak menggemakan bunyi. Matanya mengawasi punggung yang menajuh, sosok yang putus asa.

Kenapa tidak mempercayainya sekali lagi? Kenapa tidak mencoba kembali walau sakit, dari pada menghindar tapi jauh lebih sakit?

"SETO—"

Panggilan ini otomatis menghentikan langkah kaki Kaiba. Anjing kecilnya—memanggilnya? Berbalik dan masih mendapati posisi yang sama, Jou masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Katsu..ya.." Kaiba kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini menghampiri Jou, langkahnya makin cepat, dan sekarang bahkan berlari untuk merengkuh anjingnya itu erat.

"Seto.." lirih Jou saat ia terbenam dalam dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, puppy. Maafkan aku. Puppy, puppy, puppy.." Kaiba terus meracau.

Dan goncangan kecil dapat dirasakan dari pundak Jou, bukan, bukan tangis. Tapi justru tawa. "Hentikan panggilan itu. Aku bukan anjingmu, Direktur sialan!"

Tercengang, Kaiba melepas pelukannya namun tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Jou. Ada sedikit tarikan licik di sudut bibirnya, "Anjing kampung bodoh.." balasnya dan tawa kemudian menyusul.

_**.:**__**puppyshipping:.**_

"A—Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Seto?" jerit Jou saat melihat Kaiba melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, hingga yang tersisa hanya celana panjangnya saja—topless.

Sebenarya Jou masih trauma. Mundur pelan-pelan tapi ada dinding yang menghalanginya. Ia kembali teringat saat disudutkan dulu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangannya, getar ketakutan dapat dirasakan hampir pada puncaknya.

Kaiba menyadari ini, dan ia hanya tersenyum—senyum lembut yang hanya Jou seorang yang pernah melihatnya. Ia duduk di ranjang apartemennya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jou, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Katsuya. Percayalah padaku.."

Jika Ajing tidak mau datang pada tuannya, maka tuannyalah yang akan menjemput. Kaiba mendekati Jou, menyentuh dagu yang tertunduk dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap mata birunya, "Jika kau takut padaku, maka sekaranglah aku akan menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu, Katsu.."

Dalam diam Kaiba membuka jaket, kaos putih, dan semua yang menepel pada tubuh Jou. Sentuhan tangan Kaiba yang sesekali mengenai Jou, masih membuat Jou sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Katsuya.." kata Kaiba menenangkan, ia mendekap tubuh polos Katsuya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir, melumatnya. Tapi gerakan penolakan muncul lagi, dan Kaiba mendapati Jou kembali menunduk.

"Puppy, lihat aku.. percayalah padaku," perkataan Kaiba akhirnya bagai sihir yang menarik Jou untuk merapatkan diri pada Kaiba, membuat sesuatu di bawah sana bersentuhan dengan milik Kaiba yang masih terlindung di balik celana hitam.

Seperti terbius, tapi kesadaran Jou masih penuh. Ia mulai membalas ciuman Kaiba yang semakin lama semakin panas, dan Kaiba tetap menjaganya untuk tidak membabi-buta ketahap lumatan liar.

Geliat tubuh Jou semakin kentara, ia mencengkeram bedcover erat—Jou bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia telah berpindah dan terbaring di ranjang dengan Kaiba yang menindihnya. Ciuman, lumatan, jilatan masih menghujaninya. Dan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mempermainkan dadanya, mengirimkan getar kenikmatan dari ujung-ujung yang tengah dilumat oleh Kaiba.

Ketika dengan cepat posisi berganti, tempat lain yang kini dikuasai Kaiba membuat Jou melenguh keras, rasa yang begitu dirindukan membuai bagian bawahnya. Dan sesuatu yang harus dimajakan juga sudah menantang di depan bibir Jou.

Jou harus memberikan hal yang sama, membuka mulut dan mulai memberikan kehangatan yang juga membuat Kaiba mendesah dan menyerukan namanya.

Belaian selanjutnya hanya membuat Jou semakin tersiksa, ingin dibebaskan karena sesautu yang tertahan mulai menyakitkan, melihat itu Kaiba justru semakin senang, anjingnya mengeliat—meminta dirinya.

Napas Jou semakin tidak terkendali saat sesuatu yang hangat mempermainkan seputaran bagian sensitifnya. Kesejatian Kaiba yang telah sempurna sedikit membasahi jalan yang akan dimasuki.

Perlahan dorongan mulai membuat Jou menggigit bibir, Kaiba cepat melumat bibir Jou sebelum kekasihnya itu melukai bibirnya sendiri. Sakit dan perih yang mendera bagian bawah masih terus menyiksa Jou.

"Seto.. sa—sakit.." Jou meringis menahan sesuatu yang mengisi dirinya itu bagai mengoyaknya.

"Jangan menahan diri, Katsu. Kalau tetap begini, kau akan terluka.."

Bertahan untuk tidak bergerak. Kaiba merasa seperti baru pertama kali melakukannya dengan Jou.

"Ikuti alurku, Katsu, jangan takut.." kata Kaiba di sela napasnya yang memburu, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Gerakan selanjutnya membuat Jou akhirnya mendesah, rasa sakitnya perlahan terkikis. Sensasi baru mulai keluar dari syaraf-syaraf yang menerima rangsang dari gerakan konstan Kaiba. Dan saat kecepatan ditambahkan seruan-seruan ekspresi dari luapan rasa nikmat menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan.

Sari diri yang tertahan dari keduanya semakin memuncak. Keras Jou berteriak saat sesuatu keluar membasahi tubuhnya sendiri, matanya terpejam erat, menikmati denyut kesejatiannya dan gerakan Kaiba yang membenamkan miliknya sangat dalam tidak bisa dilukiskan. Bahkan ia kembali berteriak saat Kaiba melepaskan puncak kenikmatan ke dalam tubuhnya, memenuhinya dengan rasa hangat.

Jou merasakan sensasi kecil yang mengalir dari bagian bawah tulang belakangnya, terus menuju otak dan langsung menjadi ledakan besar di sana. Pandangannya menjadi gelap, ia mersakan tubuhnya melepaskan energi yang besar. Kerasnya dari kesejatian Kaiba yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya seolah memacu untuk kembali mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan yang menandakan rasa nikmat yang semakin tinggi.

Napas-napas yang berkejaran diikuti siluet yang erotis kembali berpadu, sekali lagi Kaiba ingin mencapai puncak tertinggi. Melepaskan seluruh rasa yang selama ini terpendam.

"Katsuya.."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

_**.:**__**puppyshipping:.**_

"Percuma aku ke mari!" Atem berjalan sedikit menghentak. Baru saja ia melihat pergumulan panas dari sepupunya bersama dengan anjing peliharaannya. Jangan salahkan Kaiba, ia tidak lupa mengunci pintu apartemen, tapi Atem memang memiliki cadangannya.

"Yami!"

Baru saja ia akan memasuki mobilnya, sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya menghampiri.

"Yami, Jou tidak ada. Jangan-jangan—"

"Tidak usah menghawatirkannya, Aibou. Sekarang justru aku yang harus kau khawatirkan." tanpa basa-basi Atem menarik Yugi ke mobilnya dan melajukannya cepat—tidak sabar untuk menjemput surga dunia.

-o-o0o-o-

_**.:PUPPYSHIPPING FIN**__**:.**_

-o-o0o-o-

Jam dua pagi? Ha.. sebenarnya apa yang saya buat ini? Plot? What Plot? Tata bahasa juga rada menurun dah kayaknya.

Please mina-sama.. Review akan sedikit membantu..

Arigato yo!


End file.
